Twilight (Midnight sun) From Edward's POV
by RubyReem19
Summary: Twilight Chapter 17. The Game from Edward's perspective.
1. Part 1

Chapter 17. The Game

I heard their thoughts before I even turned into Bella's street, Billy Black and his son Jacob were at her house waiting for Charlie. I couldn't quite fathom what they were doing here, they had some nerve. If I had blood in my body it would be boiling right now.

"This is crossing the line" I was furious, I wanted Bella to understand what they were doing but I was so angry that I couldn't explain it to her. But there wasn't a need for much explanation, even in this irritated state Bella still surprised me with her logical thinking.

"He came to warn Charlie?" She sounded more horrified than angry. Billy's thoughts called me to attention "_Charlie deserves to know, your kind need to stay away! Keep away from Bella do you hear me, I'll give her time to explain to Charlie, okay?"_ If I wasn't in my right mind I would have gone over there and told Billy Black just what I thought of him, but for Bella's sake I simply nodded towards him through narrowed eyes.

"Let me deal with this." Bella suggested, I thought it over, I was unsure to whether I would have the strength to not rip of Billy Black's head, Jacobs thoughts then came into view as he played out through his mind the previous conversation he had with his father, he had no idea what was going on and it was going to stay that way.

"That's probably best. Be careful, though. The child has no idea." He was innocent in all this.

" Jacob is not that much younger than I am," There was an edge to her words, she seemed to disapprove of my calling Jacob Black a child, that amused me somewhat, so I turned to look at her, as soon as I met her wide brown eyes my anger abruptly faded. Bella always seemed to placate me.

"Oh, I know," I assured her with a grin. Bella sighed and reached out for the door handle. I didn't want to have to be away from her, but it was necessary for now. But I wouldn't be gone for long. I needed the Blacks inside the house so I was safe to leave so I instructed her to do so,

"Get them inside, so I can leave. I'll be back around dusk." Surely they would be gone by then.

"Do you want my truck?" she offered, Rolling me eyes I suppressed a chuckle, I knew how fondly she felt about her truck and I did not want to upset her but this hunk of junk couldn't even go past 50.

"I could _walk _faster than this truck moves." I put the emphasis on walk as it was most definitely true.

"You don't have to leave" It pained me to hear, but I was a little glad that she would miss me nearly as much as I would miss her. I smiled at her glum expression, I didn't want to leave but I needed to, Charlie would be home soon and Bella had to prepare him for the meeting.

"Actually, I do. After you get rid of them" I threw a dark glance in the Blacks direction. "You still have to prepare Charlie to meet your new boyfriend." I wasn't sure whether boyfriend would be the correct term for what I was, I felt like I was more but boyfriend would have to do. I was content with being Bella's boyfriend, for now. I grinned widely flashing all my teeth, teasing her.

"Thanks a lot." She groaned. I smiled at her and she beamed at me

"I'll be back soon," I promised, my eyes flickered back to the porch as I heard Billy's thoughts. He was shouting at me to go. I found it highly amusing now that my anger was batted. I thought about pushing my luck so I leaned in to kiss Bella just under the edge of her jaw. Being close to her, her scent was over powering but it was a little more manageable each time. I was surprised at my restraint. Bella's heart beat frantically in her chest, hearing this always made me joyful, I was the one who made her feel this way. Me and no other. I noticed her eyes flicker to the porch and I'm sure she saw how Billy Black was feeling his thought a tirade of, "_Get off of her" "What is he doing" "I can't believe he would be so careless" "Don't forget about the treaty!"_

"Soon," Bella said as she opened the door and stepped out into the rain, I could detect the stress she was putting on that one single word. _Yes soon my love_, I was too selfish to stay away from her. I watched as she half ran to the shelter of the porch and into the clutches of the Black's.


	2. Part 2

I watched Bella as she exchanged pleasantries with Billy Black, out of courtesy I gave them privacy in their conversation, if I did not, listening to what Billy thought of me and my being with Bella I think I wouldn't have been able to control my angry outburst. So out of courtesy and my own sanity I ignored their thoughts and words and just stood and waited, a little to still.

Once they entered the house I knew it would be a struggle not to stay and listen, but I knew it would not have been a good idea if I did. Bella would tell me if we needed to worry about Billy Black or anyone on the reservation, not that I wouldn't have found out for myself a lot sooner, I was checking up all the time especially now that Bella was in my life.

So leaving Bella with the Blacks I ran home to where my family were waiting for me. They were all seated in the living room, still creating the illusion of normality.

"How is Bella?" Esme asked aloud even though I heard her question before she asked it.

"I think she was a little overwhelmed meeting everyone." I suggested, shooting a glare at Rosalie when I remembered how she had behaved towards Bella. I think I will have to have a few words with her about that.

"Alice has seen the perfect whether for the game Edward" Emmett told me, even though I'd already seen Alice's vision as she played it out to me. Emmett, Jasper and I then got into a long conversation about how the game was going to turn out ending in Emmett betting against Jasper.

I was just about to leave the house and return to Bella, I was of course missing her greatly, when an idea crossed my mind.

"Emmett can I borrow the Jeep?" I asked and was immediately granted permission from Emmett,

"Thanks Emmett" I shouted to him as I left and went towards the garage before he could even answer me. I heard his slight annoyance and his thoughts where not guarded as he shouted at me that he hated when I did that. I laughed.

I was planning on arriving at Bella's a little early so I could listen in on her and her father just to make sure that she had told him that I was coming round. As I reached two streets away from her house I could easily here her voice as if I was standing right next to her.

"Well Edward doesn't live in town, Dad." I stifled a chuckle as I heard her father, Charlie's thoughts. He didn't seem at all impressed that Bella was being so coy about this boy he knew nothing about. I continued to listen as I gave the jeep some gas and pulled forward towards her house. As she heard me pull up outside her house I heard and saw her in Charlie's mind jumping up. I practically ran to her door, I was missing her so much and the fact that she was just on the other side was pure torture. I rang the bell and waited.


	3. Part 3

**Please Review!**

The rain was coming down hard and I was drenched, I heard Charlie stalk towards the door to answer it. I wasn't worried; it was easy for me to be courteous and polite. It came naturally to me. As he opened the door I noticed Bella a step behind him her face a picture of worry.

"Come on in, Edward." I heard Bella sigh and I knew it was out of relief, Charlie's thoughts were questionable, as he looked me over he considered me to be too old for Bella, In his mind he was telling me not to hurt his little girl, that's what Charlie saw when he looked at Bella. She was his little girl and he felt that she wasn't old enough to have a boyfriend.

"Thanks, Chief Swan" I was being respectful because I knew Charlie would appreciate it.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. Here, I'll take your jacket."

"Thanks, sir."

"Have a seat there, Edward." In his mind Charlie wanted to keep me as far away from his daughter as possible so of course he gestured to the single chair in his living room. I sat down and as Bella sat next to her father she shot me a dirty look, when Charlie wasn't looking I gave her a cheeky wink. This was fun; I'd never experienced this in my life. Being formally introduced to a girl's parents, but this just wasn't any girl this was Bella we were talking about. This was what happened to normal people. I felt elated.

"So I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball."

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Charlie mulled that over and his thoughts strayed back to a memory of Bella as a child trying to play baseball.

"Well, more power to you, I guess."

Charlie laughed, and I joined in. Bella didn't seem to like the fact that Charlie and I were laughing at her, she stood up

"Okay, enough humour at my expense. Let's go" She walked back into the hall, I waited for Charlie to rise from his seat and then we both followed her.

"Not too late, Bell" Charlie stated as she was putting on her jacket,

"Don't worry, Charlie, I'll have her home early." I promised I knew Charlie needed the reassurance that his little girl was going to be safe

"You take care of my girl, all right?" Bella groaned but I ignored her Charlie needed to know that Bella was perfectly safe with me now. I could see in his mind that he needed the assurance I was willing to give him,

"She will be safe with me, I promise, sir." I said with so much sincerity that both Charlie and Bella knew how I felt and that I definitely meant every word.

Bella didn't seem too impressed as she stalked out of her house. Both Charlie and I laughed as I followed her outside.

**Please Review!**


	4. Part 4

**Please review!**

Bella stopped dead as she saw the vehicle that was parked just behind her truck; I heard Charlie's thoughts immediately when he saw the Jeep, he was impressed. Of course I could relate, us males all seemed to have a liking for giant over-sized automobiles. Charlie let out a low whistle,

"Wear your seat belts." He choked out. I followed Bella to her side of the jeep, opening the door she paused, I assumed she was gauging the distance, I sighed maybe this vehicle wasn't the best idea I forgot how much of an accident prone she was. I helped her up with just one hand, then I closed the door to the jeep. Walking to the other side at a normal human speed as Charlie was still watching outside I heard her struggling with the harness.

"What's all this?" she asked me as I opened the door to my side of the Jeep

"It's an off-roading harness." I answered

"Uh-oh."

I watched as she tried to find the right buckles to fit, but she was struggling and she was being far too slow for my liking, I was being impatient. I wanted to set off and show her that my family and I could have fun. I sighed again and reached over to help her, as I fastened her in, my hands lingered on her neck and along her collarbone, as I heard her heart beat faster she stopped trying to help me. I smiled.

"Your father thinks you should go to an all-girls school" I mused

"No fair reading Charlie's mind like that." She joked, if only see knew how hard it was to not want to listen to any thoughts that involved her.

"And since when do vampires like baseball?"

"Well it's the American pastime, and plus, there's a thunderstorm coming and it's the only time we can play" I paused "You'll see why." I turned the key in the ignition and the Jeep roared to life. I truly did love that sound.

"This is a… um… big Jeep you have."

"It's Emmett's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."

"Where do you keep this thing?"

"We remodeled one of the outbuildings into a garage."

"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"

I threw her a disbelieving look. It was strange to me that she still didn't realise or understand that I wasn't human, if by some tragic miracle we did indeed crash I would walk away unscathed.

"Run the whole way? As in, we're still going to run part of the way?" Her voice edged up a few octaves.

I grinned tightly at her, of course she was not going to run, even if I didn't have the inhuman speed and we were both mere mortals I would not allow her to run any great distance, she was a menace to herself.

"You're not going to run." I told her

"I'm going to be sick." She stated

"Keep your eyes closed and you'll be fine." I reassured her, she bit her lip, she usually did this when she was worried. I didn't want to worry her. I leaned into kiss her forehead, I groaned uncontrollably her scent was magnified a thousand times from the dew from the rain, I had to enforce all of my willpower not to sink my teeth into her neck there and then.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression; I thought the truth would be best expressed in this situation

"You smell so good in the rain." I explained to her hoping that she would not be disgusted with me for telling her this.

"In a good way or in a bad way?" she asked cautiously. I thought about my answer but decided to go with the truth once again. I didn't see the point in lying to her. I wanted to be as honest as I could with her. No secrets.

I sighed "Both, always both."

**Please review!**


End file.
